Rahasia Severus
by Haruki Ichiisi
Summary: Kenyataan bahwa James Potter bukanlah ayah kandung Harry. Siapakah ayah kandungnya? Severitus! Selamat membaca!


Semua tokoh di sini punya JK. Rowling, ceritanya punya saya, hehehe..

Warning!

Mengandung unsur OOC, gaje, lebay, dan sedikit melow.

Kenyataan yang tak pernah Harry tau bahwa James Potter bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Siapakah ayah Harry yang sebenarnya?

-o0o-

Rahasia Severus

"Ambil… ini… Ambil… ini…"

Sesuatu selain darah keluar dari Snape. Biru keperakan, mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Harry memasukkan zat keperakan itu ke dalam sebuah botol dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Tatap… lah… aku…" dia berbisik.

Mata hijau bertemu mata hitam, tetapi selewat sedetik sesuatu dalam kedalaman sepasang mata hitam itu menghilang, meninggalkan mata itu kosong dan hampa. Tangan yang memegang Harry berdebam ke lantai, dan Snape tak bergerak lagi.

-o0o-

Harry berjalan ke kantor Kepala Sekolah di bawah Jubahnya, sebelah tangannya membawa botol berisi memori terakhir Severus Snape. Lalu melewati gargoyle yang sudah hancur, menaiki tangga spiral dan akhirnya membuka satu-satunya pintu. Lalu menuang isi botol yang dia bawa ke dalam pensieve, dan tanpa ragu masuk ke dalamnya, ke dalam memori seseorang yang dia benci.

Harry terjatuh di atas rumput hangat di sebuah tempat bermain yang luas. Terlihat seorang anak berambut merah sedang bermain ayunan bersama anak perempuan yang lebih besar. Sementara seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam bersembunyi di belakang semak besar, mengamati anak berambut merah dengan kagum.

Tiba-tiba si anak berambut merah terlontar dari ayunannya ke langit dan melayang, tertawa dengan riangnya. Dia kembali ke tanah seringan kapas, masih tertawa. Kakaknya hanya masam melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut.

"Tuney! Apa kau melihatku tadi? Aku terbang!"

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu, Lily! Akan kuadukan kau kepada ibu!"

"Itu tadi menyenangkan! Tidak bisakah kau santai sedikit?"

Tiba-tiba si anak berambut hitam keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Sudah jelas kan? Aku tahu kau ini apa."

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau seorang penyihir!"

"Yang benar saja, jangan asal menuduhku!"

Si anak berambut merah menarik lengan kakaknya dan pergi meninggalkan anak laki-laki tersebut. Meninggalkan Snape dan Harry di taman bermain itu. Lalu adegan berganti, ke sebuah kedai di Hogsmeade. Snape dan Lily duduk berhadapan, fisik mereka jauh lebih besar daripada saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku senang akhirnya lulus dari Hogwarts, Sev."

"Aku juga. Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Kurasa aku akan mendaftar di Kementrian, atau melanjutkan studiku di dunia Muggle. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah, Lucius mengajakku ikut bersamanya."

"Malfoy? Mau apa dia? Ini bukan tentang perkumpulan pendukung Kau-Tahu-Siapa kan?"

"Err—aku tak tau, dia mengajak Avery dan Mulciber juga. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Malfoy pendukungnya, Sev. Bagaimana jika dia mengajakmu untuk bergabung dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

"Tapi Lucius tidak seperti yang kau kira, Lils."

"Aku tak yakin dia tidak mengajak kalian bergabung dengan idola jahatnya. Tapi lebih baik kau tidak ikut."

"Tapi dia teman baikku, dan lagi pula—"

"Jika kau ingin bergabung ya sudah, lebih baik kita putus saja, Sev."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Lils. Aku hanya bilang bahwa dia teman baikku, tapi aku punya pilihan sendiri."

"Baiklah, tapi jika aku tahu kau bergabung bersamanya, Sev. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." dan Snape terlihat ngeri mendengar kata-kata yang Lily ucapkan.

Dan adegan kembali berganti, sementara Harry termenung. Memutuskan Snape? Pikir Harry. Apa sebenarnya ibunya dan Snape menjalin sebuah hubungan? Bukankah ibunya tidak suka kepada Snape saat pertama kali mereka bertemu? Harry masih memikirkan percakapan Snape dan ibunya. Hingga akhirnya suara hujan lebat dari luar dan pintu dibuka menyadarkannya.

Severus Snape dewasa masuk ke rumah dalam keadaan basah dan pucat. Lalu Lily keluar dari dapur dan menyuruhnya berganti baju. Beberapa menit kemudian, Snape keluar dan duduk di sofa berlengan di ruang tamu. Dia mengambil segelas coklat panas dari atas meja dan meminumnya sedikit, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

Lily berdiri sambil membawa sesuatu yang berukiran dan jubah berwarna hitam. "Apa ini, Sev? Aku tadi membersihkan kamarmu dan menemukan topeng ini."

"Itu… itu hanya sebuah topeng, Lils." wajah Snape menjadi lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya.

"Hanya sebuah topeng? Tapi aku dengar para Pelahap Maut mengenakan topeng semacam ini." raut mukanya mendadak curiga.

"Itu hanya topeng biasa. Lils. Tidak mengandung sihir hitam…"

"Aku sudah mengeceknya, tapi aku pernah melihat Malfoy, Avery, dan Mulciber membawa topeng seperti ini. Apakah kau akhirnya bergabung dengan perkumpulan milik Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu?" pertanyaannya telak mengenai Snape.

Snape lalu berdiri, "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa, Lils. Tapi… ya, aku bergabung dengan mereka. Pangeran Kegelapan lebih menghargaiku karena aku bukan orang-orang semacam James Potter yang membenci sihir hitam dan arogan. Mereka menerima dan memperlakukanku dengan layak. Tidak seperti Potter dan teman-temannya yang selalu memperlakukanku dengan tidak adil." ada sedikit kebencian dalam suaranya, dan setetes air keluar dari mata Lily.

"Jadi kau bergabung dengan mereka hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau bukan orang yang lemah? Apa kau juga berniat balas dendam pada Potter setelah ini? Kupikir kau orang yang lebih baik darinya! Kalian sama buruknya kalau begitu." dengan hentakan kakinya, Lily menyambar mantel di dekat pintu dan membuka, lalu membantingnya.

Snape memanggil-manggil Lily. Tapi dia terlambat, bunyi plop teredam memberitahunya bahwa Lily telah meninggalkannya, dan tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Dengan gontai dia berjalan kembali ke kursi berlengan. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan sedih. Tidak ada gunanya memanggil Lily kembali, dia sudah pergi. Dan itu karena kesalahan Snape sendiri.. Hubungannya dengan Lily sepertinya sudah berakhir.

Harry memandangnya dengan tidak suka, ingin rasanya dia mengutuk Snape agar tidak melukai hati ibunya. Tapi Harry tahu itu sama tidak bergunanya karena dia hanya berada dalam memori Snape.

Ruang tamu milik Snape mulai pudar dan digantikan dengan ruangan yang lebih kecil. Sebuah kamar tidur dimana Snape sedang berdiam diri di depan jendela. Angin musim panas menerbangkan rambutnya, membuatnya jadi berantakan.

Lalu seekor burung hantu coklat bertotol hinggap di daun jendela itu, kakinya menjepit erat sebuah amplop. Diambilnya amplop tersebut lalu dibukanya. Perlahan dibacanya surat itu dalam hati dan wajahnya mencelos, Harry ikut membaca dan matanya melebar.

_Untuk Severus,_

_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan James Potter. Beberapa hari setelah kunjungan terakhirku kepadamu, aku merasa mual dan muntah. Kau tentunya ingat kejadian itu, Sev... Dan kurasa yang ada di dalam perutku adalah anakmu. Tapi lebih baik jika dia nanti bersamaku, itu lebih baik bagiku dan bagimu. _

_Salam, _

_Lily_

Wajah Snape menjadi hampa, masih memandangi surat dari Lily. Dan Harry seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Bagaimana mungkin Snape adalah ayah kandungnya? Sebelum Harry sempat melontarkan kalimat apapun, kamar Snape sudah lenyap, dan dia berdiri dalam kantor Dumbledore yang wajahnya muram, Snape duduk merosot di kursi. Selewat beberapa saat, Snape mengangkat wajahnya, dan dia kelihatan seperti orang yang telah menjalani seratus tahun kesengsaraan.

"Kupikir… kau akan… menjaganya… agar selamat…"

"Dia dan James menaruh kepercayaan mereka pada orang yang salah," kata Dumbledore. "Tapi anaknya selamat. Dia memiliki mata persis ibunya. Kau ingat bentuk dan warna mata Lily Evans, aku yakin?"

"JANGAN!" teriak Snape. "Pergi… Mati…"

"Kalau kau mencintai betul-betul mencintai Lily Evans, maka jalanmu ke depan jelas. Pastikan kematiannya tidak sia-sia. Bantu aku melindungi anaknya."

"Dia tidak perlu perlindungan, Pangeran Kegelapan telah pergi…"

"Pangeran Kegelapan akan kembali, dan Harry Potter akan dalam bahaya besar kalau dia kembali."

Sunyi lama dan akhirnya Snape berkata, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan pernah bilang siapapun, Dumbledore! Jangan pernah, aku menginginkan janjimu!"

"Janjiku, Severus, bahwa aku tak akan pernah membuka sisi terbaikmu?"

Selama sepersekian detik Dumbledore hanya menatap mata Snape, tatapannya seperti sinar X yang memindai Snape. Lalu Dumbledore berkata lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau melindungi Harry karena dia adalah anakmu?"

"Ya, Lily memberitahuku dalam suratnya… Aku—aku tak mengira hal ini terjadi—"

Dan kantor Dumbledore lenyap, yang sedetik kemudian terbentuk kembali. Harry melihat Dumbledore dan Snape sedang berhadap-hadapan, hanya terhalang oleh meja. "Mengapa kau bersikeras untuk menyelamatkan Lily, Severus?"

Snape tidak menjawab apa-apa, melainkan melambaikan tongkatnya,"Expecto Patronum!"

Dari ujung tongkat sihirnya meluncur rusa betina perak. Rusa itu mendarat di lantai kantor, melompat sekali di dalam kantor, dan melesat keluar dari jendela. Dumbledore mengawasinya terbang menjauh, dan ketika cahaya perak memudar, dia menoleh kembali kepada Snape, dan matanya penuh air mata.

"Setelah sekian lama ini?"

"Selalu," kata Snape.

"Bukankah Patronus Lily juga berbentuk rusa betina?"

"Ya," jawab Snape singkat. Lalu Harry merasa ditarik dari situ, dan mendarat di kantor Kepala Sekolah lagi. Dia gemetar, tidak mengerti kenapa Snape dan Dumbledore tidak memberitahunya dari dulu.

Dia duduk di depan almari kaca, barulah Harry sadar bahwa dia semakin mirip dengan Snape. Rambutnya yang hitam dan berantakan semakin panjang, terjurai di sekelilingnya. Wajahnya yang pucat setelah keluar dari pensieve membuatnya semakin mirip dengan Snape. Hanya saja dia memakai kacamata, yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari Snape.

Hanya ada satu lukisan yang tidak kosong di kantor itu, di samping lukisan Dumbledore. Lukisan berisi Severus Snape yang tertidur dan berwajah damai. Dan dia tahu, bahwa Snape memang ayah kandungnya.

-o0o-

Akhirnya perang Hogwarts sudah selesai, Voldemort mati setelah semua Horcruxnya dihancurkan. Harry merasa lega, sekaligus sedih karena kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya, termasuk Snape. Walaupun begitu, dia merasa masih ada yang kurang. Ya, Snape haruslah dimakamkan secara layak.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri McGonagall yang duduk di meja Gryffindor. "Profesor, bagaimana jika kita memakamkan Profesor Snape di Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? Mungkin di samping makam Dumbledore? Memang dia adalah mantan Kepala Sekolah di sini."

"Saya rasa itu ide bagus, Profesor. Lagipula saya rasa tidak akan ada yang keberatan setelah mengetahui jasa Profesor Snape sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku mengurusnya sekarang."

Suara McGonagall yang dikeraskan secara sihir memberitahu seluruh orang yang ada di Hogwarts, bahwa Snape akan segera dimakamkan di samping pusara putih Dumbledore.

Semua orang bergerak dari Aula Besar, berbondong-bondong menuju lubang kosong di samping pusara putih. Sementara itu, beberapa orang sedang memindahkan sebuah peti ke halaman Hogwarts.

Dengan perlahan peti itu masuk ke dalam lubang, lalu ditimbun dengan tanah. Air mata jatuh dari mata Harry. Hingga akhirnya peti itu sudah tidak terlihat, hanya gundukan tanah yang tersisa di atasnya. Bukan upacara pemakaman yang khusus memang, tapi Harry senang, dia masih bisa memakamkan ayah kandungnya secara layak dan terhormat.

FIN


End file.
